Lyrics:Fergalicious
"Fergalicious" featuring will.i.am, from Fergie's album The Dutchess. ---- Four, tres, two, uno (will.i.am) Listen up ya'll, cuz this is it. The beat that I'm banging is delicious. (Fergie) Sandralicious definition make them boys go loco. They want my treasures so they get their pleasures from my photo. You can see me (you can't squeeze me). I ain't easy (I ain't sleazy). I got reasons why I tease 'em. Boys just come and go like seasons. Sandralicious. (So delicious) But I ain't promiscuous. And if you was suspicious, All that shit is fictitous. I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh) That puts them boys on rock, rock And they be lining down the block just to watch I got. (Four, tres, two, uno) Chorus It's so delicious (it's hot, hot) It's so delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock) It's so delicious (The wanna slice of what I got) I'm Sandralicious (t-t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty) Sandralicious def- Sandralicious def- Sandralicious def- is echoed Sandralicious definition make them boys go crazy. They always claim they know me, Comin' to me call me Stacy. (Hey, Stacy.) I'm the S to the A-N-D the R the A, And can't no other lady put it down like me. I'm Sandralicious (so delicious) My body stay vicious. I be up in the gym just working on my fitness. He's my witness. (oooh, wee) I put your boy on rock, rock And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got. (Four, tres, two, uno) Chorus It's so delicious (it's hot, hot)v It's so delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock) It's so delicious (The wanna slice of what I got) I'm Sandralicious H-h-h-h-h- hold up! Check it out! Baby, baby, baby, If you really wanna play, Honey, keep your patience. Baby, then you'll get a taste. Of the tasty, tasty. I'll be laced with lacey. It's so tasty, tasty. It'll make you crazy. (will.i.am) T to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty. T to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty. D to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it Sandra. (Fergie) All the time I turn around, brothers gather round' Always looking at me up and down. Looking at my uhhhh. I just wanna say it now I ain't trying to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man. And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited And I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it. But I'm tryin' to tell I can't be treated like clientele Cuz they say she... Delicious. (So delicious) But I ain't promiscuous. And if you was suspicious, All that shit is fictitous. I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh) That puts them boys on rock, rock And they be lining down the block just to watch I got. Four, tres, two, uno. My body stay vicious. I be up in the gym just working on my fitness. He's my witness. (oooh, wee) I put your boy on rock, rock And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (Four, tres, two, uno) It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye) It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye) It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye) I'm Sandralicious (T-t-t-t-tasty, tasty) It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye) It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye) It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye) I'm Sandralicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye) (will.i.am) T to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you're tasty. T to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you're tasty. T to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno) D to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno) T to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you're tasty. T to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you're tasty. T to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno) D to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the..... Sources ^''The Dutchess'' CD pamplet. Fergalicious Category:The Dutchess